


we are all just dead air

by lavab0y



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, day two: cuddling, for the challenge thing, luke and ashton aren't even in this, sorry abt this, super gay, super short, this is so abstract
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 17:24:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3298271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavab0y/pseuds/lavab0y
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>@Calum5SOS: @Michael5SOS i’m just trying to be nice to people ):</p><p>@Michael5SOS: @Calum5SOS you’re never nice to me</p><p>@Calum5SOS: @Michael5SOS I cuddle you all the time</p>
            </blockquote>





	we are all just dead air

**Author's Note:**

> day two: cuddling
> 
> sorry
> 
> so sorry

Michael is needy.

Calum knows this, and he tries to tend to this information in the best way he can, offering himself to Michael in the form of cuddles. But god damn it, Calum was busy, and he just wanted some private time for once. He was feeling a bit down, and with that feeling comes the inexplicable need to hide it from everyone and deal with it on his own.

So when Michael tweets him, basically telling him that he needs a cuddle, and Calum responds, he thinks that maybe that will be the end of that, that Michael will take the hint and leave him alone. Of course, he’s Michael Clifford, and does none of the sort.

Michael finds Calum, curled up in his bunk, playing some stupid game on his phone, and curls up behind him, silent. Calum doesn’t realize it, but Michael knows Calum just as well as Calum knows him. He knows how Calum gets when the hate hits a little too close to home, or he misses his sister so much it creates a physical ache in his belly. He knows this, and the only way to ever fix it is to reciprocate what Calum gives him - cuddles.

So Michael snuggles up behind Calum in his bunk, the small bed barely enough space for two people, but they’ve made it work before, and settles in. He slips a leg in between Calum’s and starts rubbing their feet together, warming them up and making Calum sigh with contentment. Next comes the arm around Calum’s waist, because as much as he’ll deny it, Calum really enjoys being the little spoon, and enjoys being curled around, feels protected, like nothing can get past Michael. Michael’s hand rubs soothing circles into Calum’s hip, which in another situation would turn the tan boy on, but instead relaxes him, makes his limbs go boneless. Michael tucks his chin over Calum’s shoulder (broader than his, not as broad as Luke’s) and wiggles around until he finds a spot that’s comfortable, his fluffy hair tickling Calum’s jaw and making the younger boy huff out a breathless laugh.

They do nothing; just lay together in silence for a while, enjoying the comfortable presence of someone who understands them perhaps even better than they understand themselves. Calum can feel Michael’s heart beating, steady and a bit faster than usual, but strong. Michael can hear Calum breathing, little exhales that let him know that Calum is there, alive underneath his hands, solid and never disappearing.

They don’t have to talk, they don’t have to do anything but be with each other, to feel better - to feel whole. Calum thinks that that fact may be the most comforting of all. 


End file.
